Club Penguin shut down: The day I die
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: This is a story dedicated to the Club Penguin community andto the game that's shutting down on March 29th, 2017. Join Steven as he spends the last few minutes of his life with his girlfriend, Kiara, and waits for the moon to crash into the Earth, killing everything we know and love of the Earth and Club Penguin itself


**A/N: As you all know, Club Penguin is going to shut down on March of 29** **th** **and it was really horrifying. I decided to make the story dedicated to all the people who have accounts from Club Penguin and people who likes Club Penguin. I just wanted to tell you that the hardest thing I faced in this thing was that I have to leave a game that is 5 years of my childhood. Thank you for making such a wonderful game. I managed to write this tiny one-shot at recess because I wanted to write a story before the name Stevenly2930 is going to die in Club Penguin. Thank you to all who have supported me and Club Penguin because you are awesome.**

Well this it.

The end has arrived.

The day that I die.

Today, March 29th 2017, I sat on the highest mountain of Club Penguin, thinking to myself what was it like if I haven't spent my whole life being in the EPF. What if I haven't spent the whole life being in the PSA? All the things I could have done until this day could have been the best day of my life. But now, it's not important.

The moon is about to crash into the Earth, wiping everything out of existence. That does count us Penguin. We are going to be dead soon. And now, that's a fact.

I just had a walk to the top of the mountain with Kiara, my best friend, or girlfriend if you want to call it like that. I think this whole thing…this whole ordeal…was just a distraction from reality…that our lives will be ended within the next few minutes. Now, I sat next to her, on top of a mountain. Both our eyes met, we both giggled at each other's blushes. I looked up in the sky as the moon got bigger by the seconds. Kiara got closer to me, as we started to hug each other.

"I wish this moment would never end" Kiara looked at me. I only sigh as it would never happen.

"Me too, Kiara. I just want you to know that even though it is only a few minutes before we die, I just want to tell you that you will always be my loyal penguin. This is something I have thought of before but never have I thought I'd die young to say it to you"

She gave me a look, a scared one. As the moon seems to almost touch us already, I shook and hugged her.

"Look, there's nothing we could do to prevent this. Although the things we love together, it won't change the fact that the end is right here right now. So I just want to make sure you would be safe and calm before we might never be able to see each other again"

"It's just, the thought of dying just makes me feel worried. What would I say to myself if I will never see you again up there?"

"I will always be up in heaven waiting for you. You are a special penguin to my heart and I will not let you go no matter what. There is just no way I'd leave you, would I?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't leave me" Kiara kissed me in the cheeks, turning my green cheeks pink. _Why am I even blushing right now_? I thought to myself

It's just scary. The day that we die has to be today. It just makes me sad that we will die in about a minute. All the thoughts started to rush through my mind, especially what we did a week ago.

*flashback*

"Bet you can't catch me!" Kiara giggled as she threw snowballs at me.

"Oh it's on!" I dodged her snowballs. I tried to throw snowballs back at her but somehow she managed to dodge all of the shots I threw at her. And then a snowball comes crashing into my face, in which I have to use my fins to wipe away the snow

"Come and get me, slowpoke!" She smiled

 _Just wait and see_ I thought to myself.

I managed to get close enough after a while as she screams (cutely) and tries to beg for mercy. And I managed to catcher and both of us rolled through the snow, with me on top of her. And I started to tickle her, making her already snow-covered cheeks turned pink.

"Who's the champion in snowballs now, Kiara?" I asked her with a cheeky tone.

"I am…still the champion!" Kiara giggled. I tickled her again, this time more consistent and intense.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I giggled at her as her cheeks turned red.

"You are...You…are…Steven! Please…stop!" I tickled her even more while her cheeks turned crimson red now.

"Sorry, can't catch that. Who is the best!?"

"You are…the best…Steven…You…are!"

I finally let her go. She still lies there, catching her breath as she giggled.

"And this is why…I really like your…personality" I stood her up and chuckled as well.

"Still, though, it was a great fight." I looked down at the snow, smiling to myself.

"Hey, wanna get some pizza?" I asked her. She smiled and ran to the direction of the plaza.

"Whoever's last is a dirty penguin!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" I shouted and ran after the penguin of my dreams.

*End of flashback *

I felt a touch on my shoulders as I looked to the right. I saw Kiara looking at me, worried for my reaction.

"Are you alright Steven?" She looked at me.

"I'm alright. I just…remembered when I tickled you because I won the game last week. It was such a fun time. I wish we could do it more times now. It's sad we'll die in the next minute or so"

Kiara pulled me in an embrace before answering.

"Well let's make the next minute worth it then."

She smiled and hugged me tight, making me fall backwards. And we kissed. We grabbed each other's hands and stayed in our kissed position. I could feel her close to me and our heartbeat synchronized with each other. But then, I felt something heavy on my head. I could feel an explosion as I was thrown really far away with her. There was an agony pain that surged through me. And then I could see fire and lava spurting from the ground. But holding Kiara tight in my fins, I accepted my faith and closed my eyes. And I could hear one last whisper.

"Goodbye my cute little angel"

And Club Penguin will never be the same again.

Goodbye world.

Goodbye Dot.

Goodbye Director.

Goodbye Gary.

Goodbye Rookie.

Goodbye Jet Pack Guy.

Goodbye Club Penguin.

But especially…goodbye my one true love, Kiara.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I know it is really devastated that Club Penguin would shut down. But yet, the end is the end and we have to move on from this. Who knows, if we fight, we might be able to stop Disney from shutting the game down. Fill a petition from this website to make a big change in saving club penguin (or at least I hope so) on change . org and then write the slash beneath it.**

 **/p/all-players-of-club-penguin-save-club-penguin**


End file.
